Love to fight
by silver sword
Summary: After a bloody battle pan, goten, bra and nia(oc) are only left. They go to a diffrent timeline, to live peacefully, but they don't know the evil has followed them. What will happen? people this is my first fic so be cool with the flames and reviews
1. Pan's POV

_Hi everybody this is silver sword speaking.  I have decided to write a fan fiction and see how it comes out.  OK people I don't own DBZ/GT or I wouldn't be here.  It Belongs to Akria whatever.  R and R _

Pan's POV

                        A soft voice is calling out to me. I can see my parents ahead in the distant.  I try to run closer, but the more I try the more they move away.  Blood stains the very ground I walk on, the very blood of my family in friends.  All of sudden everything goes black and a splitting pain races into my head.  

Pan woke up in cold sweat as she looked around at her surroundings; everything was normal, at least as normal as they could be.  She turned and saw her sister Nia , her uncle Goten, and her best friend Bra, knocked out.  She smiled at the sight of them sleeping peacefully, for what they have been through, that was truly a miracle.  She got up and pulled a shirt over her head and jumped into some shorts, she went to check to see if everything was all right with the ship. 

Everything seemed OK with the ship; she really didn't to have to fix anything.  Pan stared out of the window and look at the purple, blue, and yellow swirls passing by.  

_Yo people, how was that I can't write any more cus my mom is coming home and if she sees me not doing homework I'm screwed hoped you liked it. _

_Coming soon Bra POV_

_See yah _


	2. Bra's POV

Hey Peeps, how you doing?  Hoped you liked the first chapter, because here is the second one.  I again don't own DBZ/GT

            R and R 

Bra's POV

                        I stir from my sleep just to see Pan walking out of the sleeping quarters, that all of us share.  She has a look on her face that says, " Don't mess with me."  I sigh when I know she is out hearing range, that girl has some spilt personality.  I slowly think about why we are here trying to get away from our world that is no more.   And what went wrong.  

(Flashback) 

                        It was the annual Capsule Corps picnic.  The sun was shining, and everything was perfect.  18, Bluma, and Chi Chi were relaxing after cooking a huge meal.  Goku and Vegata were sparing.  Marron and Bra were sitting and talking about clothes.  Pan and Ubu were sitting waching in amazement at the two SS 4 sayins fighting above them.  And Trunks and Goten were pigging out at the table.  This was just another perfect day.

(End flashback)  

                        What had happen was horrible.  One day Bra's life was full of fun, the next it is a fight to stay alive.  Bra knew if it weren't for the people on this ship she would have lost the will to live along time ago. She sighed and slowly went back to sleep. 

            _Hi, sorry for the short chapters but I can tell you,once I'm done with all the POVs the chapters will be a lot longer.  Have fun waiting for the new chapter.  _

_                                    Next Goten's POV_

_                                                Bye _

P.S. I need reviews to continue flames welcomed


	3. Goten's POV

   I'm back; this is a lot harder than I thought.  OK I don't own DBZ/GT.  Here are the ages in case you wanted to know. And thanks to all the reviewers including me. Hehe

Pan- 18

Bra- 19

Goten- 24

Nia- 6

Goten's POV

All around me lay the bodies of my friends and family.  I see my youngest niece Nia lying dead, holding on to my other niece, Pan's hand.  I look away, only to see Trunk's body lying in a ditch, blood flowing freely out of his mouth.  I can't take much more and I scream, turning SS 3.

A rumble shook the ship as Goten powering up in his dream, was also a reality.  (A/N that was third person POV)

I felt a slap on my face, and I woke up to see my mate or soon to be anyways Bra standing over me with a concerned look on her face. " What's wrong Goten" she said concern clearly noted in her voice.  "Nothing" I was about to say, but was cut off when Pan came bursting in the room "What happened, is Nia OK" she rang breathless from running so fast "Breath Panny, She's fine," I state, inwardly laughing at the sign of over protection for her little sister.  "OK" she says walking back out.  One minute she is a worrywart the next she is a bloodthirsty sayin, and the next she is a caring, funny person.

"What happened" Bra sates again.  "Nightmare" I reply obvious that I don't want to continue this conversation.  "OK".  "Look at Nia, she didn't wake up" I laugh changing the subject.  " I swear if I didn't her chest moving up and down, I think she was dead" she replied chuckling.  "I'm going back to sleep, night Goten."  "Yah night" As she feel back asleep I wonder if she knew that I cared very deeply.  I watch the world grow fuzzy as I sliped into sleep.

Hey everyone.  Yah I'm putting B/G together unless anyone has a better idea.  If you want me to write a Nia point of view tell me in the reviews. OK 

Peace out 


	4. Nia's POV

Hey dudes, wassup.  I had to do stuff this weekend that is why I didn't write a new chapter.  Since I'm inpatient with waiting for reviews, I'm writing a Nia POV.  And I don't own DBZ/GT.  

Nia's POV

I don't know why we had to leave our home, but Pan said that it was for the best.  I think it has something to do with everyone leaving us.  Every time I ask Bra or Goten where is everyone they start to cry and act sad, but when I as Pan she gets mad and screams at me, but then always says sorry really fast.  

I want to be just like my sister she is so cool, we were the same thing, a tight dark blue tank top, baggy black pants, and a black C.C. jacket (like Mirai Trunks).  The only thing she has that I don't is a sword, she said Trunks gave it to her, I think that they like each other, but I don't know why he left.  I can remember when I used to hang out with them all the time. 

(Flashback)

It was at the end of the C.C. picnic (a/n the one from Bra's POV).  The sun was going down and everyone was dancing and having a good time.  There was no one to dance with, everyone already had a partner.  Then some one taps me on the shoulder and it was Pan with Trunks standing right behind her.  She asked me if I wanted to dance with her and Trunks, and then scoops me up in her arms.  We had so much fun the three of that night.  When the songs ended Trunks gave Pan a long kiss, then gave me a short peck on the cheek.  That was so cool. 

(End Flashback)

Sweet huh?  Yah I'm ending the chapter that way.  The next chapters are going to be longer (I hope).  So hope you like it.  R and R 

_Coming next _

_We're here _


	5. We're here

Hello all.  Sorry for not getting the chapter up sooner.  Oh and thanks to all the reviewers, and Veronica if you are reading this run.  Anyways I don't own DBZ/GT. And I want my cookie Akira Gown. 

The smell of food cooking woke up everyone who was sleeping.  Nia came in first, followed closely by Goten and Bra.  Everyone looks around for food and sees Pan placing it down.  A chorus of thanks was heard and they began to eat.

"How did everyone sleep" Nia asks. "Fine" everyone, replied each thinking of how they were all deprived of sleep but didn't want to worry the youngster.  

A red light flashes throughout the ship, "We are arriving at the location" the ship shakes violently and everyone falls to the ground. 

 "Crap that hurts" mumbled Goten rubbing his head from the impact, he then felt a fist hit his already sore head, "Way to talk around your niece". "Pan your 18" he felt her fist hit his head again, "Nia you dork" "Oh sorry Nia".

  "Hey were did she go?"  "What do you mean?" Pan asked.  "She's not here."  "The control Room" all three of them shouted at the same time.  

Everyone ran to the control room only to see Nia at the controls about to type something in the pad.  Nia felt herself being lifted out of the chair by her jacket, and turned to see Goten lifting her up with a scowl on his face and the others right behind him with similar looks on their faces.  

"I'm sorry" Nia sniff, with puppy dog eyes.  Bra and Goten's scowls faded away, but Pan's stayed strong.  "You could of sent us spiraling into some freak time hole," Pan barked out.  "I'm really sorry Pan-Chan, I just wanted to pilot the spaceship/ time machine like you." Nia said with bigger puppy eyes and a couple of tears.  "Child I invented that pitiful look you have on, so don't think I will fall for it."  Tears were freely down her face and she kept on saying, "I'm sorry".  

"Stop Nia just stop it is OK."  " Hate to break up this little moment but we got to get in our seats and buckle up" Bra said.  "Yah" everyone replied.

(In the present)

Everyone felt four large ki s and went to investigate it.  Most were shocked to see four people that look like, Pan, Goten, Bra and even Nia.  

"Hi everyone" the one that looked like Pan said.  "We're from the future."

Yes I'm ending it like that.  I just can't think of anything else right now.  I want everyone to Review and tell me what should be everyone's reaction to them.  Ok bye

_From **Silver Sword**  _    

     


End file.
